My Coagulation
by Rachael137
Summary: Kita hanya perlu saling mengingat maka kita akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun kau berada, kan? -KYUMIN- BL - OneShot


**Title** : My Coagulation

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Other cast** : Heechul

**Genre** : Angst

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other ^^

**Warning** : YAOI; BL; Typos

**Summary** : Kita hanya perlu saling mengingat maka kita akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun kau berada, kan?

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL! And Other opinions are invalid ^_^v**

**P.S** :_ Semuanya ditulis dalam sudut pandang Kyuhyunnie~_

.

.

.

Dadaku sesak.

Aku memang bernafas, tapi setiap tarikan nafasku kenapa terasa sakit? Tidak biasanya aku harus bersusah payah melakukan hal yang sudah biasa aku lakukan ini. Bahkan seharusnya aku secara tidak sadar bernafas dengan sendirinya. Tapi kenapa hari ini rasanya semua tidak berjalan seperti biasanya? Semuanya terasa aneh dan terasa tidak nyata.

Ada yang hilang.

Aku tahu dengan pasti ada yang hilang. Entah harus aku jelaskan dari mana, bahkan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku bisa merasakan separuh diriku sekarang tidak bernyawa. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli justru rasa sesak ini semakin menyiksaku. Semakin aku menahannya, paru-paruku seperti sedang ditekan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan dengan isyarat maupun tersurat. Rasanya seperti tenggelam dilautan dalam tanpa oksigen sama sekali.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu perpisahan. Karena aku dan kau memang tidak terpisahkan, benar khan? Sedikitpun aku dan kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk saling meninggalkan, kau bahkan selalu menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersamaku meskipun aku tahu jadwal kerjamu yang padat dan kesibukanku dengan dunia kerjaku yang benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi sama sekali. Kehidupanku terpaku pada jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan banyak orang. Bahkan untuk meluangkan waktuku untukmu saja terasa sangat sulit. Tapi kau tidak pernah marah dan mengeluh padaku.

"Dalam suatu hubungan, komunikasi adalah hal yang paling penting." Itulah hal yang selalu kau bilang padaku saat aku tidak menghubungimu selama tiga hari karena jadwal show-ku yang semakin menggila. Dan begitu aku menghubungimu, bukannya marah kau malah bersyukur karena aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu dan memintakku untuk beristirahat lebih awal, padahal aku ingat saat itu masih jam delapan malam. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin, betapa bahagianya aku memiliki seorang kekasih sepertimu?

Aku tahu bukan komunikasi verbal yang kau maksud, tapi komunikasi hati. Saling percaya dan saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Dengan begitu, kita berdua akan saling mengingat dengan sendirinya.

Tapi apakah sekarang aku masih bisa melakukannya? Memikirkanmu tanpa kau yang memikirkanku? Mengingatmu tanpa kau ada disisiku? Aku yakin itu adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk aku lakukan. Kau tahu aku ini seorang pelupa kan Min?

Bisa kurasakan kini pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku tidak bisa lagi memandang dirimu dengan jelas. Wajahmu kini terlihat memudar. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini semua padaku, Min? Mungkin ini yang dikenal orang dengan menangis, hal yang tidak pernah kualami ketika aku bersamamu, ketika kau bersamaku. Aku pernah menagis, tapi sepanjang yang kuingat butiran air yang keluar dari mata kecil milikku ini adalah airmata bahagia.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Terlebih saat melihatmu disana. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah aku merasa sakit. Disini, diorgan dalam dada kiriku. Rasanya seperti dicengkram hingga aku susah bernafas.

Kuarahkan pandanganku kelangit yang sedang mendung itu, seperti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena kini aku bisa merasakan mataku panas dan airmataku malah mengalir makin deras. Hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ini. Tidak juga wajahmu yang masih menatapku lekat.

Sekarang aku mengerti, inilah yang disebut dengan kehilangan.

Saat aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu lagi nanti. Saat aku tidak bisa lagi menatap manik mata hitam indah milikmu. Saat aku tidak bisa mencium aroma chamomile yang menenangkan dari tubuhmu. Saat aku tidak bisa lagi mengelus rambut cokelat gelapmu, merasakan setiap sentuhan tanganku yang meraba betapa halusnya mahkotamu itu.

Ternyata inilah yang namanya kehampaan.

Saat aku berada ditengah banyak orang seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang menatapku. Saat aku sedang berada di perpustakaan hanya agar tidak ada yang menggangguku ketika tidur, tapi tidak akan kutemukan kau lagi saat aku terbangun. Tidak ada yang tersenyum padaku seindah senyummu untukku. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku 'Kyunnie' dengan begitu menggemaskan. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan memelukku diam-diam dari belakang saat aku sedang sibuk bermain Starcraft. Tidak bisa lagi kurasakan lembutnya bibirmu ketika dia menyatu dengan bibirku. Tidak ada lagi Lee Sungmin untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Aku kemudian tersadar dari tangisku yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu hebat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan semua rasa sakit yang sedang bermain didalam dadanya. Kuhapus air mata ini dengan punggung tanganku kemudian menatapmu yang masih tersenyum lembut padaku lekat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi?"

"Bagaimana jika tidak sengaja aku menekan nomor ponselmu dipagi hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku seperti yang aku lakukan setiap pagi?"

Ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kata-kata Ini padamu. Aku ingin meneriakan kata itu pada Lee Sungmin yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku! Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya berbisik lirih. Kau curang! Kau tahu benar aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu, kan?

Walaupun mataku jelas-jelas terlihat memohon padamu, kau tidak juga menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman indah itu menghiasi pipi tembam milikmu. Senyumanmu membuatku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang sedang kurasakan? Apa kau juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku? Dan baru kali ini aku benci melihat senyumanmu! Aku sungguh-sungguh membenci senyum itu!

Tapi lagi-lagi aku berusaha untuk membalas senyummu, setidaknya aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan baik dan dengan kesan yang baik untukmu dan untukku. Berusaha untuk menjaga semua kenangan yang telah kita bangun selama lima tahun bersama dengan baik disudut ingatanku.

Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi aku gagal. Salahkan dirimu! Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu? Sedangkan aku malah tidak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Semakin aku menatapmu semakin aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku memang harus meninggalkanmu disini. Diperistirahatan terakhir untukmu. Dimana kau akan merasa nyaman dan tenang tanpa takut diganggu oleh kakakmu yang jahil dan sahabatmu yang galak itu. Sayangnya, tempat itu tidak pernah bisa aku jangkau dengan apapun, sekuat apapun aku memohon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disini? Salju sudah mulai turun, ayo kita pulang!" Heechul hyung, kakak kesayanganmu memudarkan pikiranku tentangmu saat dia menepuk pelan bahuku. Laki-laki yang terpaut tiga tahun darimu itu memandangku sedih, seperti tahu dan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Dan memang aku yakin dia juga sedang mengalami dan merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Bagaimana tidak? Hanya kau yang dia miliki disini, tapi kau malah pergi mendahuluinya. Aku dan dia terkejut karena pada dasarnya kami berdua benar-benar tidak tahu penyakitmu. Kau terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan hal apapun padaku!

Kupandang sekali lagi fotomu yang sengaja diletakkan didalam marmer hitam itu. Awalnya aku ingin membalas senyumanmu disana, tapi entah kenapa semakin aku mencoba pada akhirnya air mataku malah menetes semakin deras. Ini belum ada satu hari kau meninggalkanku dan aku sudah merasakan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu. Betapa aku merindukan pelukanmu dan bisikanmu yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu seperti apa hidupku tanpamu nanti. Tapi demi kau aku akan mencoba menjalaninya dengan baik dan bahagia, seperti yang kau minta dulu. Aku akan menikmati setiap detik yang ada untukku. Demi kau dan demi diriku sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah. Semoga selamanya perasaan ini tidak akan berubah." Aku berbisik lirih ditepi nisanmu dan mengecup singkat keningmu pada foto itu. Selamanya kau akan terus ada bersamaku. Selamanya kau akan berdiam dihatiku. Kita hanya perlu saling mengingat agar bayangan kita tidak mudah memudar dan aku akan mencoba melakukannya seumur hidupku sesulit apapun itu nanti.

Kususul Heechul _hyung_ yang sudah berdiri didepan Mercedes hitam miliknya dan kemudian kami meninggalkan tempat tidur abadimu yang sudah mulai diguyur salju. Dengan harapan kau tidak akan merasa kedinginan disana karena kasih sayang kami akan terus menyelimutimu melalui doa.

Sampai saat kita bertemu lagi Sungmin-ah. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kumohon sambutlah aku dengan senyum yang biasa kau berikan padaku._ Sampai bertemu lagi, my precious diamond._

**-FIN-**

A.n :

1. Ujicoba angst dan sepertinya gak bakat buat genre ini T_T

2. Kyuhyun POV again? Hehehe… Well, aku suka FF Kyumin yang fokus pada POV Kyuhyun :P

3. Err… enjoy? I guess… ^_^v

See You again… ^_^v Pyong! _**Zen~**_


End file.
